1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spine boards and more specifically it relates to a wheeled attachment system for efficiently attaching to a spine board to allow the spine board to be easily maneuvered over various surfaces (e.g. flat surfaces, stairs, etc.).
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Spine boards have been in use for years within various fields (e.g. medical, etc.). Spine boards are typically utilized for the immobilization and transportation of patients with suspected neck or spinal injuries. Spine boards are also typically comprised of a hard material, such as wood or plastic to prevent the board from bending while utilizing the present invention.
It is generally necessary when utilizing spine boards for at least two people to carry the board and patient upon the board. When carrying the patient and spine board in hard to maneuver places, such as stairs, one person generally has to walk backward while carrying their end of the board. This can be hazardous for the patient along with the individual carrying the board.
Attempts have been made to attach wheels to an end of the board; however while the wheels may provide easy transportation among flat surfaces they generally are not efficiently maneuverable among stairs. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wheeled attachment system for efficiently attaching to a spine board to allow the spine board to be easily maneuvered over various surfaces (e.g. flat surfaces, stairs, etc.).